i'll give you a lot, all of my love ( i can't live without you)
by 010321cal
Summary: alice doesn't remember the exact moment it happened, but suddenly wonderland became her home [peter and alice/fluff/complete/lapslock]


**t.i.t.l.e-** _i'll give you a lot, all of my love (i can't live without you)_

 **p.a.i.r.i.n.g-** _peter white and alice liddell_

 **f.a.n.d.o.m-** _alice in the country of hearts_

 **w.o.r.l.d-** _manga_

 **d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r-** _i only own the plot_

 **w.a.r.n.i.n.g.s-** _none_

 **s.u.m.m.a.r.y-** _alice doesn't remember the exact moment it happened, but suddenly wonderland became her home_

alice liddell had always hated the thought of people dying, but ever since she was brought to wonderland, she came more accustomed to it. not to say she's entirely okay with it, but it doesn't really bother her anymore. she also understands that to the people of this world, death was normal, something that just happens. everyone can be replaced here.

alice was startled out of her musings when she saw peter. like everyday, peter seemed to find alice, even if she didn't want to be found. alice let out a small sigh. it's not that alice didn't like him, no quite the opposite in fact. alice loves peter. but she can't let herself fall in love. (even though she already did) not just because of _him_ , but also because peter's just infatuated with the fact she's an outsider, not her personally. (and woah, didn't _that_ hurt)

"alice! oh my lovely alice. i'm here! i finally found you!" peter exclaimed. alice let out a huff and pouted to act annoyed. (even though she loved it when called her name, that he remembered her)

"what is it, peter? what do you want?" alice asked, hoping she sounded annoyed.

"my dear alice, i love you, why don't you love me?" peter asked alice. alice sighed.

"you don't love me, peter! you're just infatuated with me. you love the fact i'm an outsider! you don't _actually_ love me!" alice yelled at him, let out a scoff. peter shrunk back.

"but i do, alice! i do love you! i love you because you're alice, not because you're an outsider. i could've chosen anyone to bring back to wonderland, but i choose you because i love you! i love everything about you! why can't you see that?" peter asked alice desperately.

alice couldn't take it. she broke down crying. peter, while worried, rushed over to his precious alice.

"alice! what's the matter? don't cry, alice!" peter told her, while pulling her into his arms, half expecting her to slap him, the other half hoping she wouldn't.

"i-i-i... i don't... i can't..." alice tried to say, still crying heavily, while trying to figure out how to form her thoughts into words.

"what can't you do, alice?" peter asked, worriedly.

"i can't leave, peter! i just can't! i can't leave my friends..." alice started. peter looked down because he knew he'd never be her friend. "...and i can't bare the thought of leaving you, peter! i feel like i'm dying everyday you're not by my side. i can't live without you, peter. i love you." alice finished, still crying.

peter just stood there, completely shell shocked. his alice loved him? "i love you too, alice." peter told her happily. she slowly stopped crying and looked up at him with big, hopeful eyes.

"really? you mean it?" alice asked hopefully. peter nodded and smiled. peter then stood up, holding out his hand out for alice and alice gingerly took it.

"why don't you come stay at heart castle with me?" peter asked alice. alice blushed and nodded shyly. peter became ecstatic.

"wonderful, my dear alice!" peter exclaimed joyfully. alice grew a smile seeing him like that. peter took her hand and lead her in the direction of heart castle.

once they arrived, peter brought her to the queen and then went to show alice her room.

he opened the door. "my room is right next door, if you need me." peter told her, while walking out.

"peter wait!" alice exclaimed, while going after peter. she walked into his room. "peter, that's nice and all... but..." alice started to say and stopped.

peter turned around. he looked at her, worriedly. "but what, alice? do you not like it? do you want to go back to the clock tower?" peter asked her frantically. she rapidly shook her head. "than what is it, alice?"

alice looked down, shyly. "i just wanted to know if i could sleep with you, peter" she whispered to peter. peter brightly smiled at her.

"Of course, come in alice" peter said, while opening the door wider. she nodded and walked in.

"can i borrow a shirt to sleep in?" she asked him. his smile widened and he nodded while grabbing her one of his shirts and giving it to her. she went into the bathroom connected to his room and changed.

she pulled off her clothes and pulled on his shirt, which reached her mid-thighs. she came out and put her folded clothes on the dresser. she turned around and saw peter was already changed and without a shirt on. she blushed and looked down at her feet. peter laid down on the bed.

"come on alice." peter told her. she smiled while nodding and laid down. peter smiled and pulled her close to him. she nuzzled into his neck as peter kept his arms wrapped around her.

"will you be my alice?" peter asked her, while looking down at her.

"only if you'll be my peter." she answered while looking up at him. he grinned, cheekily.

"i'll always be your peter" he told her and she smiled.

"then i'll forever be your alice." alice replied back.

and suddenly alice doesn't feel like she's dying anymore.

 **o.m.a.k.e**

the next morning, when alice woke up, she felt contempt... happy, even. well... that was until she heard a faint clicking sound in the background. alice shifted a little in peter's arms and buried her face deeper into peter's neck. she then heard more of that annoying clicking noise.

"peter, make it stop" alice whined. she felt his hand slowly stop caressing her hair and felt him shift to grab something.

"i suggest you leave" peter said coldly, his gun aimed at the intruder. she then heard a laugh, one that could only be described with a name.

"get out, ace" alice said, while curling up into peter even more. (if that was even possible)

"fine, fine, but i'll be back later" ace said before he left. alice sighed and opened her eyes a little before she rubbed them with her fist. peter was already looking at her.

"can we cuddle some more?" alice asked in a small, kid-like voice. peter grinned and nodded.

"anything for you, my dear alice"

 **m.e.a.n.w.h.i.l.e**

"i've got the pictures you asked for." ace told the queen. the queen grabbed the pictures that were offered to her and couldn't help the small squeal that came out of her mouth. she kept looking at them, and didn't notice the nosebleed she was getting.

"here you go, my queen. you seem to have a nosebleed." ace said while handing her a tissue. she took it and shooed ace away, but before he left she called out "get more pictures!"

ace chuckled as he said "yes, my queen"

 **o.w.a.r.i**

 _/_ _also on my ao3. story updates can be found on my writing blog. links can be found on my profile. -cal_

 _/_ _title is from the song confession by astro_


End file.
